cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Hogan vs. Flair (HVF)
Hogan vs. Flair (HVF) is a comedy based fantasy/CAW league that began in January 2010. It is produced by the same owner as EFW and is considered a “brother” league. The league mainly uses Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth for the PS2 and borrows heavily from the game’s provided roster. mDickie’s mPire Wrestling 2008 is used on all special shows such as Empty Arena. Raw 2 is used for non-canon nL vs HvF streams with NewLEGACYinc. Main YouTube Page Follow Caveman on Twitter Twitch.tv Stream Stream Highlights Federation Sports Network Wiki History The league formed under 3 main influences: In the Fall of 2009 EFW created a series of “Apple Pie” remixes based from a Botchamania ending where Hulk Hogan saying “yappa pie” is repeated in succession. The videos received excellent feedback and eventually became the most watched videos on EFW’s channel. The HVF channel feature remixes of promos from the Hulkamania Australia tour in addition to additional Apple Pie remixes. EFW from the start has been a serious original CAW league but with a comedic edge to some parts. Ideas were formed in Fall 2009 for a 100% comedy league using Smackdown SYM and were planned on going into motion after EFW’s Urban Warfare event in March 2010. Some EFW wrestlers have appeared during streamed events but are not members of the official roster. Around the same time that the HVF YouTube account was created was also when Hogan and Flair jumped back into the spotlight in TNA. The league would be molded into a battle between teams of Hogan’s wrestlers vs. Flair’s wrestlers with comedic surprises thrown in. Interestingly enough in TNA the Lethal Lockdown match in 2010 was Team Hogan vs. Team Flair. Shows HVF produces a show usually anywhere in 1-3 month spans. It does not follow a sequential episodic “TV” style format, but rather a series of shows with connected storylines. To date, 25 shows have aired: Season 1: 1) Pilot Match 2) Axshiboomba!!! 3) Final Fantasy Football 4) Good MILF Hunting 5) Empty Arena Season 2: 6) $1 million Dollars 7) Bride of Frankensteiner 8) Do it For America 9) Go Outside Nerd 10) Empty Arena II Season 3: 11) The Rough Draft 12) Cirqus Deliqious 13) She's Hot (But Then She Talked) 14) White Text on a Blue Background 15) Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII 16) Empty Arena III Season 4: 17) Drunk! With Power 18) Looks Good on Paper 19) A Fistful of Donuts 20) Very Large Wrestling Event 43 21) Empty Arena IV Season 5: 22) Best F4R Business 23) Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Episode 1 24) Monday Night Rehab Episode 1 25) HVF LiVE 26) Monday Night Rehab Episode 2 (Date TBA) 27) Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Episode 2 (Date TBA) Production All production of the show is done by the 2 man crew that owns and runs it. HVF was originally billed as “The show recorded on a $2 VCR and edited on a $100 editing program” because the video was recorded on tape separately from the commentary. This process changed when said $2 VCR broke and was replaced by a $13 VCR. As commentary was no longer two people in the same room, from EP4 onward the production was done all digital. HVF LiVE was an exception as it was broadcast live on Twitch.tv, making it the first official HvF show to be broadcast live. The show was originally produced under the name "Dixie Carter Home Video". From Empty Arena it was produced under "Bischoff Failed Media Ventures". At Empty Arena II The Federation (See Teams below) defeated Team Hogan to gain 95% control of HvF. Since then HvF has been produced by the Federation Sports Network with Greenich Vince as the (Kayfabe) owner. Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling is produced by "Hulkamedia Entertainment". Commentary Lead Commentator – Joe Lexington, or “Joe Lex” for short. Lexington is considered as the st raight face commentator. Color Commentator – “Caveman” Carl Touretta. Caveman is portrayed as a rough, vulgar commentator that pokes fun at the wrestlers. He has been described as “every pro wrestling guest commentator at once.” Caveman’s commentary is considered as one of the popular points of HVF. Caveman has been known for his catchphrases including: * “BOTCH!” '– One of the ideas of the show was to blatantly and obviously point out gaffs by the game’s AI instead of trying to cover it up on commentary or ignore it. This is emphasized by Caveman shouting BOTCH with text flashing on the screen. There are multiple variations of this, the most common being errors on commentary (COMMENTARY BOTCH!) or a miss from a high spot (ATOMIC BOTCH!) * '“ANYONE! EVEN YOU! CAN DO A RUSSIAN LEG SWEEP!” – Slowly built up gradually in Pilot Match and first mentioned in Pilot Match’s main event. This was due to a large portion of the game roster performing the Russian leg sweep in the show. Since then the phrase usually relates to the wrestler that performed the Russian leg sweep. As a standard rule, all CAW wrestlers have the Russian leg sweep in their move set. * Various one-word commentaries '– “SUPLEX!” for every time Steiner/Midget Steiner does a belly-to-belly suplex in a match, “DEATH!” when someone uses a release German suplex, and “SLAP!” when Torrie Wilson does her women’s special slap finisher. Those are some examples of Caveman’s insightful commentary. Caveman is also acknowledged by his character name on streams though he does not use the Caveman character voice, unless calling a botch. NOTE: From Season 5 Joe Lex and Caveman commentate on Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling and General HvF events. Monday Night Rehab commentators are rotating, decided on by the Federation for each event. They are accompanied by audio of angry Greenich Vince and a voice on the headset (in reality, Caveman) when they mess up. 'NewLEGACYinc - 'During nL vs HvF streams along with Caveman and, sometimes, Joe Lex. Caveman often participates in nL's streams. 50 Foot Blake appeared on the commentary panel on ''HvF LiVE. 'It's Raining Meng - '''They occasionally join in Federation Sports Network Twitch.Tv Streams. Voiced commentators, Vick Farquar and Dayton Flip, during ''Monday Night Rehab Episode 1. ''Were part of the commentary panel on ''HvF LiVE. 'Dino Winwood - '''PWG Alumnus who often joins Caveman during streams. Renowned for his endless range of voice impressions, most notably Paul Heyman, Joey Styles and RVD (discussing the importance of Arm Muscles and advertising his Arm-V-D Gym) as well as his ability to "ruin" any sport with his commentary, and his ever popular call of "Well fans, we're fucked". Voiced World Wildlife Fund head, Paul Greenman, at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43. Voiced Gunther Brown during HvF LiVE. Rules '1) Title Belts - '''In Seasons 1 and 2 any title belts that were awarded in any other company were not recognized in HVF. In addition HVF did not have title belts until The Federation's 95% acquisition at the end of Season 2. Five titles were introduced at ''Cirqus Deliqious with an additional three added at She's Hot (But Then She Talked). Starting with Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII ''and ending with ''Empty Arena III, ''the titles were merged in a tournament. They were as follows: 1) The Campeon Porundia (Champion For a Day) - A new champion is crowned at each show and can be defended throughout the same show. At the next show the title is vacated and the cycle repeats. 2) The Big Shiny Thing - Considered the top prize by The Federation's title system. Contenders to the belt had to be a former WWF or WCW world champion. 3) Tivo Champ - HVF's TV title that was never once defended on a television. 4) Open the Bathroom Gate Champion - Awarded to the best non-American wrestler in HVF. 5) Incontinental Champion - The top champion who isn't ready, brother. Contenders were determined by best HVF win-loss record. 6) The Bam Bam Title - This was not an actual belt but a legal name change. The winner would have "Bam Bam" as their nickname as long as they were champion. 7) Best Friends Forever - The tag team titles of HVF. 8) $1.99 Champion - The women's title of HVF. 9) World Action Wrestling Alliance (WAWA) World Heavyweight World Championship - Introduced in Season 4 with the debut, at ''Drunk! With Power, of champion, The Great Power Uti. Defended against Jobbers in low value matches (see 'Popcorn Match' below). 10) The Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power - This was the result of the title unification tournament. The most valuable accolade in HvF, the ring corrupted whoever held it. When Hogan held it, it made him giant, gave him super strength, turned him heel but caused to lose most of his matches. When Flair held it, it gave him a crazy attire and made him more crazy than usual. 11) Florida Federation Wrestling Championship - The top title in HvF's developmental territory Florida Federation Wrestling. '2) Win/Loss record counts '– the number of wins and losses coupled with their entertainment value determines a person’s spot on the card. '''3) Hogan and/or Flair are in the Main Event at all times, as either managers, referees or wrestlers. 4) All matches are CPU controlled to provide an unbiased outcome to the match. The only exceptions to this rule were the Kevin Nash Burial Gauntlet Match and special referee matches at Empty Arena shows. 5) Popcorn Match – The match before the main event is booked as a throwaway match with jobbers, typically Hardcore Holly and other under-card talent not assigned to a team. The match is normally interrupted with other matches or footage, or has been ignored on commentary and fast forwarded in the past. Past game footage that has interrupted popcorn matches have included “Saturday Afternoon Bowling” (Ten Pin Alley) and “The Mid-South Implosion” (Legends of Wrestling II) 6) HVF Twitch.tv stream matches do not count towards a person’s win/loss record. These matches are considered house show/test matches used for experimenting with combinations and wrestlers. Spin-Offs MEAT Stasiak’s Seasoned Mode – A non-canon JTV stream that followed the game’s season mode with running commentary. Caveman plays through as MEAT Stasiak through 2 years of Smackdown Shut Your Mouth’s season mode. The non-canon mode saw a number of created wrestlers that either were not designated to debut in HVF or have not yet appeared either. Dumb Enough - A wrestling and TV reality series that aired on HVF's Twitch.tv account. The show used The Sims 2 for the house challenges and living space with mDickie's Wrestling mPire 2008 for the wrestling portion of the show. The success of the show led to a match at Empty Arena II. A second season was aired for only two episodes before being cancelled due to the cast dying. Florida Federation Wrestling - '''The southern training grounds of The Federation. The show uses Smackdown 2: Know Your Role and is aired only on HVF's Twitch.tv account by The Federation Sports Network. The roster consists of various HVF stars and developmental talents. The show features a unique ranking system where the loser of a title match is sent back to the bottom of the rankings to allow for more opportunities for other talent. They contest over the 3 top belts in FFW: the Florida Incontinental Championship, the Florida Keys Tag Team titles and the top title, the Florida Federation Championship. As from Season 5 the FFW Champion is allowed to compete on the main roster and defend the championship. Championships '''Florida Federation Wrestling Champion - '''Mark Henry '''Former Championships Titles were introduced in Season 3 and then unified in a tournament starting at Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII and finishing at Empty Arena III, with Hogan emerging as Overall Champ. Below are the final champions before Unification. See Rules section for more details. Campeon Porundia - 'H3 '''BFF Titles '- The Cover Band (Bubba The DJ and WhackySting) '''Tivo Title - Fistpasta Bam Bam Title '- Rob Bam Bam Van Dam '''Open the Bathroom Gate - '''Beard Samulson '''Incontinental Title '- Val Venis '$1.99 Title - '''Linda Hogan '''The Big Shiny Thing '- Hulk Hogan *In the first round of Unifications starting at Very Large Wrestling Event XXXVIII, Beard Samulson defeated Val Venis to unify the Open the Bathroom Gate and Incontinental titles, H3 defeated Fistpasta to unify the Campeon Porundia and Tivo titles, RVD defeated WhackySting to unify the BFF and Bam Bam Titles, and Hulk Hogan defeated Linda Hogan to unify the Big Shiny Thing and $1.99 titles. In the 2nd round at Empty Arena III, H3 defeated Beard Samulson to advance to the Main Event. RVD defeated Hogan but was attacked and injured backstage, so Hogan advanced instead. Finally, Hogan defeated H3 and was awarded the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power. 'The Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power - '''Hulk Hogan *The struggle for power over the ring was finally settled at ''Empty Arena IV ''between Hogan, Flair and WhackySting, with Hogan coming out on top. Despite this, Hogan sold the ring afterwards along with his ownership share of HvF. '''WAWA World Heavyweight World Championship - '''Super Franklin *Introduced in Season 4, the WAWA World Heavyweight World Championship was never retired, but as Super Franklin does not have a passport, the title is no longer defended in HvF. Teams HvF competitors used to be split into competing teams. As from Season 5 there are now 2 competing brands - Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling and Monday Night Rehab. Former Teams can be seen below. 'Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Hogan’s team was considered as the primary face team until Hogan won the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power which corrupted him. At the end of Season 4 Hogan sold his ownership stake in HvF, founded South Beach Wrestling, poached some of HvF's talent and now the 2 brands compete along side each other. Team Colors are Blue/Yellow/White. Owner: Hulk Hogan - 'Perennial main eventer who won the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power after pinning H3 in the title unification finals at ''Empty Arena III, ''which gave him a ludicrous build and super strength, turning him heel in the process. The Ring was briefly stolen by Ric Flair at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43, but Hogan retained it at Empty Arena IV. He then sold the ring, along with his ownership stake in HvF and founded HHSBW. At HHSBW's first episode he teamed with TF British and defeated Jeff Hardy/WhackySting to be crowed "The future of this business". '''Devon Intervention - Team Hogan's High Priest. Formerly known as Camo Pants; Part of Team 3rd Dimension along with Bowling Shirt. Was injured after suffering third degree burns at Empty Arena I. Made his return at Rough Draft to assist Bowling Shirt in his match against Bubba the DJ. Turned on Bowling Shirt at Drunk! With Power. Reunited with Bowling Shirt at HVF LiVE. Bowling Shirt '- The fat one; Part of Team 3rd Dimension along with Camo Pants. Originally part of Team Flair, drafted Team Hogan with Camo Pants at ''The Rough Draft. Went back to Team Flair following Camo Pants' (Devon Intervention) betrayal. Reunited with Devon at HVF LiVE. '''TF British - British rookie. Known for his huge shoulders and terrible teeth. Big Guy with No Charisma. Won the rookie battle royal to join the Federation and not become a jobber. Was the first Open the Bathroom Gate Champion before losing to Beard Samulson. Formed GTS with Fistpasta after the disbanding of the Federation (see below). Joined Team Hogan at Very Large Wrestling Event 43. Jeff Hardy -''' Commentary is again critical of his sloppy wrestling style, teen fan base, and drug usage. Has a perpetually ongoing rivalry with Steiner, starting at Axshiboomba!!! ''and continuing to this day. No showed a FE club match against Steiner but was suplexed off a ladder into the arena floor afterwards. Teamed with Angle and Rookie Orton in a inter-promotional victory over NL's ¡Dios Mio! team (Vince Lombardo, Checo Blanco, and El Hijo de Rambo). Former Team Weed Member and Campeon Porundia champ. Joined Team Hogan and first appeared as his alter-ego, Personal Demons at ''Drunk! With Power. Shook off his Personal Demons and reappeared as himself at Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling Episode 1. 'King of Hotsoup '- A master in martial arts and repeated groin kicks. His finisher, the legendary Figure 4 leglock, was taught to him by David Flair, meaning it's badly done. Originally part of Team Hogan, nicknamed "Shambo" but joined the Cover band after Sean Pac was injured at Axshiboomba!!! Was drafted to Team Flair at The Rough Draft. Joined HHSBW after Season 4. '''Dr. MEAT Stasiak – Chiropractor/Retard known for his spastic running and making his entrance in a shopping trolley/cart. Was originally part of Team Hogan, but was drafted to Team Flair at The Rough Draft, blind-siding Steiner alongside Kurt Angle. Embarked on a feud with Steiner which culminated at Empty Arena III, at which he was brutally defeated. Returned at Empty Arena IV. Joined HHSBW after Season 4. Joseph Esquire, ESQ. - 'Parody of Abyss/Joseph Parks. Debuted at ''Drunk! With Power ''as Pepto Abysmol, wearing a Pink Jumpsuit and upsetting everyone. Took over from Brutus Briefcase, as Hogan's defense attorney, first appearing as Esquire at ''Empty Arena IV. 'Renah Doopwah '- French wrestler similar to Rene Dupree. Was part of Team Hogan but saw very little action. Forced to leave after losing to The Great Power Uti. Joined South Beach Wrestling after Season 4. 'Rookie Orton '– Randy Orton’s rookie year. Known for having an incorrect entrance video and unfitting piano music as his intro. The unfitting piano music was changed at Bride of Frankensteiner, but the incorrect entrance video remains. Formerly part of Team Hogan but joined Team Flair after Hogan's corruption. Joined Hogan's South Beach Wrestling at the beginning of Season 5. 'WhackySting '– Debuted at Good Milf Hunting. Formerly known as The Wedding Stinger (Sting dressed up as a lounge singer) and The Man They Call Steve (an old dude with facepaint). Former member of Team Flair. Also formerly part of the Cover Band. Wears Joker facepaint and has weird standing and running animations. Won the BFF titles along with Bubba the DJ, before losing to RVD in their unification match. After injuring Flair at Empty Arena III, he would later join the Raftpac. Fought against Hogan and Flair in their quest for control over the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power, but came up short in their showdown'' at Empty Arena IV''. Made his first appearance on HHSBW on it's first episode. 'N.D Starr - '''Former WXYWX National Armory Champion, indie breakout and internet darling with shitty tribal tattoos. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business. Fighting style is apparently "Canadian, British, Lucha Style with a bit of Japanese Strong Style". 'Kavelkade - '''Dragon Ball Z parody type. Japanese Martial Arts Kicker trained by Torrie Wilson. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business. 'Torrie Wilson '– Her intro borrows from her “Corpsing? Send for the man!” gimmick from Botchamania. Commentary has been critical of her lack of wrestling skill and intelligence. Former member of Team Hogan. Forced to join GTS at Looks Good on Paper when TF British defeated Rookie Orton. Joined HHSBW after Season 4. 'The Pokeyman - '''Star of a low budget Bollywood version of "This is Fou...30" Crab Walks, Bray Wyatt style, to the Ring and dresses like Ash from Pokemon. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business 'Amazon Prime - '''Giant Female wrestler with large guns and even larger tits. Has a hard and fast fighting style and uses stiff power moves and a dominant presence. Made her debut at ''Best F4R Business. 'Former Team Hogan Members: '''Steiner, Kevin Nash, King of Hotsoup, Brutus Briefcase, The Dyrty Boys, Jenna Morasca. 'Monday Night Rehab The Flagship show of The Federation. Formed after The Federation (see former teams below) gained 100 % control of HvF. Competes along side Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling. It should be noted at this point that while the original Federation team disbanded after Empty Arena III, ''The Federation maintained their controlling share of HvF. Team Colors are Black/Red. '''Owner: Greenich Vince '- Angry at the world from when Stone Cold Steve Austin stunned him and signed with Hogan vs Flair. Has a group of investors, a list of advisers and family backing his every move, word, and action. Debuted at 1 Million Dollars as the surprise #30 entrant and won his own $1 Million Rumble, then teamed with H3 to defeat Hogan and Lucha Nash in the main event. Owner and Boss of HvF after his team defeated Team Hogan at Empty Arena II ''for 95% control (now total control). Battled Hogan for the Big Shiny Thing but came up short. Led the original Federation team (see former teams below). His faction was no more when H3 lost the unification finals at ''Empty Arena III, ''but he is still the owner of HvF. '''Co-Owner: Ric Flair' – Portrayed as a heavily medicated version of his actual self, sometimes dancing and jumping to the ring. Renowned for entering the ring dancing on a car. Often referees matches and dances the night away throughout. Refereed the Team Hogan-Federation match at Empty Arena II and screwed over Team Hogan, allowing the Federation to gain 95% control of HvF, winning their favor. Stabbed in the eye by WhackySting at Empty Arena III and was out of action until Very Large Wrestling Event 43 where he returned and stole the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power before losing to WhackySting in the main event. Formerly captained his own Team in HvF (see former teams below), now Co-Owner of Monday Night Rehab. H3 - "Invincible" competitor who claims to be undefeated. He buries anyone who mentions otherwise. Jobbed to Kevin Nash in the pilot episode, but no one can prove it before H3 gives them the ultimate insult. Final Campeon Poriunda Champion before losing the title unification finals vs Hogan at Empty Arena III. Returned at Best F4R Business. Tits McGee -''' Federation Secretary & H3's wife. Known for her tits and nothing else. 'El Macho Lobsto -' Popular anthropomorphic lobster originally from EFW. Was the stand out star of the Lucha GP (see below). Pulled out of the tournament due to a financial dispute with Greenich Vince, but was later picked up by Monday Night Rehab. Made his first appearance as a full time roster member at Best F4R Business. '''Kurt Angle - With a broken freakin' neck. Former member of Team Flair. Debuted at Go Outside Nerd! Revealed to be a Raftpac member at Looks Good on Paper. Debuted for Monday Night Rehab on its first episode. Part of a tag team with Mark Henry called "Gold Chocolate". Will challenge Henry for the FFW Title at the next MNR event. Steiner – A CAW recreation of Scott Steiner that frequently uses suplex variations. Renowned for his stiff style of fighting, great math skills and total disregard of the rules (The Canadian Rulebook), as well as his opponent's well being. Has a perpetual rivalry with Jeff Hardy (Personal Demons). First Campeon Porundia Champion. Former member of Team Hogan but left after Hogan was corrupted by The Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power, then formed the Raftpac with WhackySting. Debuted for Monday Night Rehab on its first episode, attacking Slim Cara during his match with Ken Kussion. Mark Henry - 'A.K.A "The Blueberry". Florida Federation Wrestling Champion who has been given the opportunity to wrestle on the main show since the Federation allowed the FFW Champion to defend the title on HvF. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business. Part of a tag team with Kurt Angle called "Gold Chocolate". '''Brutus Briefcase – Brutus Beefcake portrayed as Hogan’s defense attorney. Debuted at Good MILF Hunting. Wears blue tights and boots with a business suit at the top. Shares an identical moveset and intro to Hogan. Winless in HvF. Forced to leave Team Hogan after losing to Beard Samulson at Looks Good on Paper. Made his first appearance as part of Monday Night Rehab at Best F4R Business. Attorneys at Raw: Steve Blackmail and Almond Roca'' - ''Martial Arts Expert Lawyers and friends of Brutus Briefcase. Debuted at'' Best F4R Business. Defeated Gold Chocolate on ''Monday Night Rehab Episode 1 ''granting Blackmail an opportunity against Kurt Angle for #1 contendership for the FFW title at FFW's TakeOUT event, which he lost. '''Ken Kussion - '''Parody of Ken Kennedy/Anderson. Debuted at ''Best F4R Business'.' '''Self Announcing wrestler who has no idea who he is, where he is or what he is doing. '''Slim Cara (Inactive) - '''90lbs of Botch with a questionable drug record. Debuted in HvF as part of the Lucha GP (see below), picking up a surprise win over Brock Lobster at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43, but was injured/glitched in his match against Vince' Lombardo at Empty Arena IV. Debuted for Monday Night Rehab on its first episode. Injured by Steiner on Monday Night Rehab Episode 1. Paul E. Greenman - 'Parody of Paul Heyman. Head of the World Wildlife Fund (the ''real WWF) and manager of El Macho Lobsto. First appeared at Very Large Wrestling Event 43 when he announced that Lobsto would no longer compete in the Lucha GP (See below). Made his ringside debut at Monday Night Rehab Episode 1. '''The Cover Band (Inactive) Originally Nash was an individual member of Team Hogan but broke off to form his own group after Hogan’s roster grew too large. They are known for their theme song and quick replacement of roster members due to outside forces. They are a parody of “The Band” from TNA and of the NWO from WCW/WWE. The status of the team is in question since HvF's brand split and all members, other than Nash, are either on the HvF brands or future endeavored. Colors are black and white. Leader: Kevin “Lucha” Nash (inactive) '– Kevin Nash portrayed as having lucha-libre skills. This joke was formed in ''Pilot Match during the Gauntlet Burial match when he back-flipped out of a suplex. Since then, he has done the 450 Splash and other high flying moves in matches. Renowned also for no selling and his inability to job. Thus-far the only wrestler to endorse HvF in real life. Inactive since he tore his quad at Cirqus Deliqius. 'Former Members: '''Sean-Pac, King of HotSoup, Scott Hall, Bubba the DJ, WhackySting. 'Others These are HvF competitors who are not jobbers but are not currently members of any team. The Dyrty Boys - 'Benny and Jerry, Hogan's friends. First seen at ''Drunk! With Power along with Camo Pants attacking Bowling Shirt, who continuously no sold finishers and chair shots during the assault. Since Hogan sold his ownership share in HvF and formed Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling, it is unclear which team they are on. 'Miss Handcock (inactive) '– WWE’s Stacy Keibler. Currently carries David Flair’s miscarried love child. Known for her frequent feud with Torrie Wilson. Currently inactive due to pregnancy complications and modeling gigs. '''Linda “Troll” Hogan – Hulk Hogan’s CAW ex-wife that is known for her brutish looks and power wrestling moves. Possibly the ugliest CAW wrestler ever created. Debuted at Good Milf Hunting. Won the $1.99 Title before losing to Hulk Hogan in their title unification match. Former member of Team Flair, but as Flair now co-owns and wrestles for Monday Night Rehab, her team status is currently unclear. Val Venis (Inactive) '- Originally a jobber. Was drafted to team Flair at ''the Rough Draft, after scoring the pinfall for his team in a basement tornado tag match (alongside Fistpasta) against the debuting Kendrick and Team Weed's Jeff Hardy. Has since teamed with Linda Hogan on multiple occasions. Won the Incontinental title and picked up a shock win over H3 before losing to Beard Samulson in their Unification match. Injured when he was German Suplexed into the ring steps at Very Large Wrestling Arena 43 by Steiner. Former member of Team Flair, but as Flair now co-owns and wrestles for Monday Night Rehab, his team status is currently unclear '''RVD - Unofficially holds the record for largest botch-to-move ratio. Became the first person to "Atomic Botch" in HVF by missing a frog splash from atop a ladder during Axshiboomba!!!. Won the Bam Bam title and defeated WhackySting to unify his title with the BFF titles. Was attacked and injured backstage at Empty Arena III after defeating Hogan, who took his place in the title unification finals vs H3. Returned at Very Large Wrestling Event 43. Former Team Weed leader. Joined Team Flair at Empty Arena IV. As Flair now co-owns and wrestles for Monday Night Rehab, his team status is currently unclear. FistPasta - 'Italian that looks like Chad Hotti. He has a fist on his ass and incredibly spiked hair. Debuted at ''Bride of Frankensteiner, ''losing in the Federation tryout match. Joined Team Flair due to losing to Jomo Nixon at ''Go Outside Nerd!. Won the TiVo title and never defended it before losing it to H3 in the unification match. Founded GTS (See former teams below) with TF British before he left for Team Hogan. His Team status is currently unclear. 'Beard Samulson '- Winner of the first season of Dumb Enough. Known for his beard and old age, as well as his ability to take a serious beating and keep fighting back. Drafted to The Federation (See above) at The Rough Draft and won the Open the Bathroom Gate Title before suffering his first loss against H3 in their Unification match at Empty Arena III. ''One of HvF's most popular and successful competitors. Joined the Raftpac at ''Looks Good on Paper. Since HvF split into two Franchises, it is unclear who he competes for. This season he will compete in Federation Sport Network's FIGHT tournament. '''Earl Hebner - HvF's beloved referee, just as terrible as always. Known for getting knocked down frequently and getting "Too close to the action", shall we say, when counting pinfalls. Also known for occasionally screwing competitors with fast or slow counts. Has also been known to, on a few occasions, swerve and attack competitors, usually shoulder back tossing them. Midget Steiner '– A smaller scale version of Steiner that uses a similar move set but uses stiffer finishing moves. Has only been seen so far in HVF house shows. '''Random Blonde - '''A former Raw Diva Search contestant and Hooters girl. No one is sure exactly who she is, but she maintains popularity none the less. First appeared at ''Empty Arena during the Electrified cage match dancing to "Omp de Trampoline" while the cage was set up and dismantled. Made her, thus far, only competitive appearance at One Million Dollars in the Million Dollar Rumble and was eliminated by Greenich Vince. Appeared at Do it for America during the main event, dancing with Zack Ryder on a trampoline. Most recently appeared at Empty Arena III once again dancing while the Electrified Cage was set up. '''Jobbers They are a group of wrestlers that are used for Popcorn Matches (see above) and minor roles in HVF. Mostly their matches do not get a lot of attention. Val Venis was the only jobber to date to be offered a tryout spot with one of the teams, but did not win. He later advanced to Team Flair at the Rough Draft. Hardcore “Bubba” Holly – Known for having no entrance graphics or music. His matches got interrupted with much more entertaining stuff. Served as Head trainer of Dumb Enough along with Stone Cold and, later, Team 3rd Dimension. Was released when he got eliminated last in the Feast or Futured Battle Royal in Empty Arena II. Returned at HVF LiVE ''as part of Monday Night Rehab. Part of tag team "Scotty 2 Bobby" along with Scotty 2 Hotty. '''Brain Krush - '''Winner of HvF's European Delaware Deathmatch Tournament on Twitch.tv known for continuous no selling during matches. Debuted at ''HVF LiVE. Kendrick – Made his debut at Rough Draft in a losing effort teaming with Jeff Hardy against Fistpasta and Val Venis. Known for wrestling in jeans, barefoot, and under the influence of a substance of some kind. Has not been seen since. Scotty 2 Hotty – He dances; That’s about it. Member of Monday Night Rehab. Part of tag team "Scotty 2 Bobby" along with Hardcore Holly. Vance Archer - 'INTENSE (ly boring). Repackaged with a rock star gimmick and renamed Super Dallas, but has since returned to his own name. Member of Monday Night Rehab. '''Raja Lion - '''Indian Film star known for his shiny pants and tall size. 'Lucha GP New for Season 4. Each show two luchadores or luchadoras will compete with the winner advancing to the next show. At the end of the year the last mask standing will win a HVF contract. El Macho Lobsto -''' See Monday Night Rehab. 'Comfyseto -' Undersized furniture salesman. 'Ranchito Jr - '''Farmer who wears a Tomato Mask '''Chica Del Tiempo - '''Channel 8 weather girl, wearing her formal attire apparantly. '''Slim Cara - '''See Monday Night Rehab '''Brock Lobster - '''Lobster MMA powerhouse '''Vince' Lombardo - '''Former Football coach, from iDios Mios! Winning isn't everything it's the only thing. In the first round at ''Drunk! with Power, El Macho Lobsto defeated Comfyseto in a match filled with botches and few moves that connected properly. In the second round at Looks Good on Paper, Ranchito Jr defeated Chica del Tiempo in a match that wasn't much better than the first but did feature good sportsmanship, plenty of pandering to the crowd, and no rest holds. In the third round at A Fistful of Donuts, El Macho Lobsto defeated Ranchito Jr in a dominant performance that featured good technical wrestling and most of the moves actually connecting! In the fourth round at Very Large Wrestling Event 43, Slim Cara was supposed to face El Macho Lobsto, but World Wildlife Fund head, Paul Greenman, announced that Lobsto would not fight due to a financial dispute with Greenich Vince and replaced him with Brock Lobster. Slim Cara defeated Brock in a back and forth match that featured some awkward looking moves and impressive lighting effects. At Empty Arena IV, Slim Cara and Vince' Lombardo's match was called a no contest due to Slim Cara suffering an injury, a botched/glitchy Leg lock leaving him incapacitated and neither Lombardo or Hebner being able to figure out what to do. '''Guests These are wrestlers who have only appeared on HvF for special appearances. Steve "Mongo" McMichael - Former member of the Four Horsemen in WCW. Was the Special Guest Referee for the 99 Bottles of Beer Deathmatch between Scott Hall and King of Hotsoup at Empty Arena and slow counted throughout the whole match. Replaced the No-Showing Scott Hall at Empty Arena II to take on Butterbean in a losing effort. Competes in Federation Sport Network's FIGHT tournament. Butterbean - 'A one time special appearance at ''Empty Arena II who was scheduled to take on Scott Hall in an MMA Superfight, but ended up fighting (and beating) Mongo instead due to Hall no showing. 'Stone Cold - '''Debuted at ''Go Outside Nerd! as part of Hogan's team against the Federation. Last seen at Empty Arena II. More of a sheriff/enforcer who gets involved when things get out of hand than an actual HvF competitor. 'Sabu - '''Appeared at ''Empty Arena I as part of Team Weed in their 3 on 3 man elimination against the One-night-only reformed Main Event Mafia team of Steiner, Lucha Nash and Wedding Stinger. Failed to perform a Russian Leg Sweep on Nash (proving that not anybody can do one), before suplexing him out of the ring, for the win, and knocking out the camera. 'John Cena - '''Competed in the "Thrice in a lifetime" match against The Rock at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43 before the returning Ric Flair interfered. 'The Rock - '''Competed in the "Thrice in a lifetime" match against John Cena at ''Very Large Wrestling Event 43 before the returning Ric Flair interfered. '''Future Endeavored Club Losers that have sucked so much that they lost their job and now likely work at Denny's. DEFAULT – The default CAW selection and moveset from the game. Replaced the no showing Jeff Hardy at Bride of Frankensteiner ''against Steiner, but lost and was fired. '''DDP' – Described as an old, single, jobber that performs a “self low-five.” Was fired at Do it for America along with Maven after losing the Future Endeavors match against Bowling Shirt and Jenna Morasca. Part-time yoga instructor as well before becoming full-time recently. Maven – Flair’s rookie that did frequent dropkicks and diving headbutts, sometimes unintentionally onto an opponent’s anus. Was fired at Do it for America along with DDP after losing the Future Endeavors match against Bowling Shirt and Jenna Morasca. Sells mochas now. Jay Leno '- Late-night talk show host that served as DDP's tag team partner and manager. Had a brief run in ''Good MILF Hunting and Empty Arena I ''as a singles wrestler but was released, citing creative issues. '''Sean-Pac '– Sean Waltman as a combination of his real name and X-Pac. Original Cover Band member. Won the Money in the Botch Ladder Match at Axshiboomba!!! but landed on his neck. Was out until Empty Arena II when he returned for the Feast or Futured Battle Royal and was subsequently injured again. Has since retired from HvF but still competes in Florida Federation Wrestling where he is current FFW Incontinental champ. '''Scott Hall – Considered an unofficial member of the Cover Band. After being released from rehab, Hall watched Final Fantasy Football to find that King of HotSoup was named the new Cover Band member. He fought HotSoup at Empty Arena I in a 99 Bottles of Beer Deathmatch but lost. At the next Empty Arena, he was scheduled to take on Buttebean in an MMA Superfight, only to no-show and be replaced by Mongo. Has since fought as Soda Popinski, DiamondStudd 5000, and Soviet Disco Robot due to him being so drunk. Former Campeon Porundia champ. Having not appeared in more than a year, it was announced on Caveman's Twitter that he'd been released in June 2014 because he "Fails mother Russia for finding @DDPYoga" Matt Hardy - '''Handed a double lifetime ban after ''Good MILF Hunting ''due to "Being a bad influence to children and YouTube faggotry." '''Jomo Nixon (deceased) - Known for his flippy-shit wrestling style and incredible slow-motion during entrances. His one and only match was at Go Outside Nerd where he defeated Fistpasta to avoid joining Team Flair. Was killed by Hardcore Holly in HVF Dumb Enough Season 1, Episode 5. Jenna Morasca- One time TNA wrestler and Survivor contestant. Known for being in one of the worst wrestling matches ever. Commentary was critical of her promiscuity and severe lack of wrestling skill. Was originally part of Team Flair before Rough Draft when she was drafted to Team Hogan. Released after Looks Good on Paper. Bubba the DJ – CAW parody on Bubba the Love Sponge. Part of The Cover Band. Debuted at Final Fantasy Football. ''Usually served as an outside manager of the group and advertised his radio station Y93 “The Wolf” on his shirt. Normally got into matches against other wrestlers of lesser or equal quality. Surprisingly successful, so much he remained undefeated until ''Rough Draft . Won the BFF titles with WhackySting. Released after Looks Good on Paper. The Great Power Uti - 'Debuted at ''Drunk! with Power. ''Came to America to defend his World Action Wrestling Alliance (WAWA) World Heavyweight World Championship. Defended the title against a slew of Jobbers before losing to Super Franklin at ''Empty Arena IV. 'Super Franklin - '''African rookie sensation known for his clothesline and dropkick. Made his one and only appearance in HvF at ''Empty Arena IV, defeating Power Uti for the WAWA World Championship in less than a minute. Does not have a passport and so is unable to defend the title in HvF. Former Teams These are teams that have disbanded. Membership is listed as it was when the team disbanded '''Team Flair Flair’s team was the main heel team. Then they were more just the guys not in Team Hogan or other teams. Incurred the most losses of any other team in HVF. Colors were blue and white. Flair is now the Co-Owner of Monday Night Rehab. Leader: Ric Flair – See Monday Night Rehab Miss Handcock (inactive) '''– See Others '''Linda “Troll” Hogan – See Others Bowling Shirt '- See Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling '''Val Venis '- See Others '''RVD - See Others Former Members: 'Devon Intervention (as Camo Pants), King of Hotsoup, Kurt Angle, FistPasta, MEAT Stasiak, WhackySting (as Wedding Stinger/The Man They Call Steve), Jenna Morasca, Maven, DDP, Rookie Orton, Jay Leno. 'The Federation ' '''The active team Monday Night Rehab was formed by The Federation and can be seen as a direct continuation of the team, but note that this is the original incarnation. A group of investors wanting to take over Hogan vs Flair and make it PG only. Made its debut at One Million Dollars where Vince won his own rumble for $1 million. They want to be the new faces of Hogan vs Flair and books themselves to be invincible no matter what the match is. Defeated Team Hogan at ''Empty Arena II to gain 95% control of HvF. Disbanded as an active wrestling team at Empty Arena III when Hogan won the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power. However all HvF events, streams and other related events, are still produced under the Federation Sports Network banner. '''Gained total control of HvF when Hogan sold his remaining 5% share after 'Empty Arena IV'. Has since re-emerged as Monday Night Rehab. Team colors were black and red. '''Leader: Greenich Vince '- See Monday Night Rehab H3 - See Monday Night Rehab. Tits McGee -''' See Monday Night Rehab. '''TF British - '''See Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling '''Beard Samulson - See Others. 'Team Weed' They were a two-person team consisting of Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy that were originally considered for Team Hogan. RVD and Hardy missed the captain’s draft because they got high and instead formed their own team. During their matches they have been known to randomly pull out a ladder (The Ladder of Weed) and jump off for no apperent reason. Disbanded after RVD was injured at Empty Arena III and Hardy joined Team Hogan. Colors were green and white. Leader: RVD - 'See Others. '''Jeff Hardy - '''See Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling. 'The GTS '(Gym, Tan, Sweaters) Formed by TF British and FistPasta. Known for their big muscles, hair, tan and sweaters. Because chicks in night clubs dig really big sweaters. Only together for a brief time before TF British joined Team Hogan, later being joined by Torrie Wilson when Hogan formed Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling. '''FistPasta - '''See Others '''Torrie Wilson '– See Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling 'Former Members: '''TF British 'The Raftpac Formed at Drunk! With Power by Steiner and Whackysting in the wake of Team Hogan's corruption. Ulitmatly came up short in the battle for the Hall of Fame Ring of Questionable Power. Colors were red and black. Steiner – See Monday Night Rehab WhackySting '''– See Hulk Hogan's South Beach Wrestling '''Kurt Angle - See Monday Night Rehab Beard Samulson '- See others Awards Received 'Something Cawful 2010 Awards Won: Best Production Value Match of the Year: Scotty 2 Hotty vs Val Venis (HVF Axshibooomba) Best Commentators: Joe Lexington and Carl "Caveman" Touretta Best CPV: Empty Arena Funniest CAW Show CAW League to watch out for in 2011 Nominated: Best CPV: HVF Final Fantasy Football, HVF Axshibooomba Most Underrated CAW Show Best CAW Theme: 2001 A Space Odessey Metal Theme (Ric Flair) (from HVF Empty Arena) Something Cawful Awards 2011 Won: Funniest CAW show Best CPV : Empty Arena 2 Nominated: CAW show of the year Best storyline feud: The Federation Best Production value Something Cawful CAW Show of the Week - Final Fantasy Football (Week of September 4th) Category:Hogan Vs Flair